DragonGod Slayer of Gremory
by DiamondBat
Summary: Sucked into an animus on the night of his birth and dropped off infrontof Lilly the Dragon Goddess. She raises him as her own. Now that she left he mustbfind his own path to follow while building his peerage. Highschool DxD themes Fairy tail world/Highschool DxD world
1. Chapter 1

I've read a lot of fanfics that involve Naruto being neglected traveling to Fiore, becoming a dragon god slayer, and kicking ass. This is my take on it. Enjoy.

"Reaper Death Seal" yelled a dying blonde man next to his wife. "Naruto I want you to have your mother's clan scrolls, my techniques, and my remaining peerage pieces. I have sealed them in a scroll I sealed inside of your left arm." A swirling portal appeared above the young child and took the child within the portal leaving two dead parents behind.

Cave in the mountains of Fiore

"Hmm… what is a child doing in my cave? There's something demonic about This child." after a bit of pondering about the situation the dragon declared "young one my name is Lilly and I am a Dragon God. I will teach you my magic for I sense great power coming from within you. With that demonic energy I am sensing you might be able to learn devil slaying magic as well. Although I will only be able to teach you so much about that kind of magic. For now you need rest…my son." With that the jinchuriki of the kyuubi is now the adopted son of Lilly a Dragon God.

10 years later

'holy dragons roar' mentally yelled a blond haired human as a ray of white energy impacted a boulder where a dragon once was. Giving his signature foxy grin he charged at the dragon before giving a mental command 'Iron dragon scales' and jumped above the dragon that raised him from an infant to a powerful wizard he is today. "today is the day your leaving isn't it mom?" not really asking, more of a statement while hoping he was wrong.

"sadly my son it is. Remember I will always love you and will be watching over you. You have mastered not only my dragon slayer magic, my god slayer magic, your human father's jutsu, your human mother's fighting style and sword style along with her sealing arts and also her chakra chains. They would be proud of their son. Now all you have to do is build your own peerage with your own pieces along with the remaining pieces your human father never used. Now come at me son I want to test you one final time before I must leave.

With that being said the dragon took a deep breath of air and roared a breath of golden flames came rushing at the blond engulfing him in the flames. The blond only smirked before he started to breath in the flames converting it to his own magical energy. He lit himself ablaze in an explosion of black flames with lightning cracking occasionally around his body. " alright mom you want a fight ill give you a fight! 'Dragon Gods drive' golden scales appeared around his neck, arms, and chest. " I'll give you a fight that will be told for generations to come!" with that being said the blond ran at his mother drawing magical energy into his left hand 'One man unison raid unholy shadow gods hammer fist' the fist hit his mother on the chest sending he skidding back several feet.

" You definitely would have made your human parents proud. Just as you have made me proud. Come here son its time I have marked you as my son and to give you somethings before I leave. The first I'm giving is similar to a guild stamp. It will be of a white dragons head with four angel like wings around it." With that said Lilly tapped her tail against his right pectoral muscle and the image of the dragon head appeared. "The last gift I have is a golden scarf made from my scales. Raising you has brought me the most joy I have ever experienced so with this gift I will always be with you wherever you go." He walked to his mother as she wrapped the scarf around his neck he wrapped his arms around her neck "mom I love you, never forget that. You raised me as a son, trained me to be a warrior capable of killing the gods themselves yet you ask for nothing in return. One day I'll be strong enough to fight you one on one with neither of us holding back." He let go and walked in front of her and said just barley in a wisper "and when I win I'll mark you as my mate Lilly." Taking advantage of her shocked state he kissed her, not like a son kissing his mother. It was a kiss from a man to his lover. After he pulled away he smiled sadly " I love you Lilly more than a son should."

"You should go to Sun Village it is home to Atlas Flame the blaze dragon he will provide you sanctuary if you defeat him in a fight. Before you do that I want you to kill a demon from that bastard Zaref's books, its name is Deliora. It is on its way to Braga, kill it and I'll think about what you said earlier."


	2. Chapter 2

With that being said she flew off into the night looking forward to the next time they would meet. He stood there for a short while before he decided to go to Brago. The only problem was he didn't have a map.

"Damn not even on my first day of my journey and I'm already lost. I hope this demon Deliora puts up a good fight or I'm going to blow something up." With that being said Naruto started down the mountain path. "I'm going to blow something up anyway." ' Lightning Dragons Roar' the blond mentally yelled before a beam of lightning came from the blonds mouth impacting with a boulder before it exploded. "Awesome."

After about an hour of walking he noticed he was being followed. "You know it's dangerous for kid so young to be out and about on their own. Why don't you go back to your parents I'm sure they are worried about you."

"My momma left me all alone last night. When I woke up this morning she was gone, I waited for her to come back but she never did." Said a small blue haired child.

"Let me guess you're a Dragon slayer and grudging by your scent you're a Sky Dragon slayer, you use healing and support type magic with a few offensive spells, and the daughter of Grandeeney." Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "listen kid I'm a DragonGod slayer I've mastered all Dragon slaying magic and God slaying magic. I've even created some sub elemental slaying magic. I could teach you what you haven't learned yet and I'll let you travel with me on one condition. I'm a devil, I want to turn you into a devil and have you serve me. Agree to that and I'll help you master your Sky Dragon slayer magic. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way"

Looking a bit fearful at the blond "I will join you, Naruto niisama." With a pink tint to her cheeks as she tried to hide her ever growing blush.

Blinking a bit like an owl before wrapping her in a bear hug and spinning her around "My cute baby sister your big brother will protect you from all the big bad bullies out there!" he stopped spinning his new baby sister. "Alright I need you to lay on your back this wont hurt a bit."

Doing as she was told she laid on her back. "Alright whenever you're ready niisama."

"In the name of Uzumaki, I command thee to be reincarnated as my bishop and to faithfully serve me." A bright light encased Wendy. When the light died down it revealed an unconscious Wendy, looking at her he decided he would set up camp for the night. After setting up the camp he picked up Wendy and laid her on the bed roll then laid next to her pulling her into his chest, covered up with the blanket and went to sleep.

When Naruto woke up the next morning realizing Wendy was still asleep he decided to start on breakfast. Not long after he started making the food Wendy woke up. "Ah good my cute baby sister is awake. I'm going to start your training now, first I want five laps around this clearing, after that I want you to do ten Sky Dragons Roars at the sky. Before every meal you will do ten roars. When we are done eating I'll start on you support magic, does that sound good?" asked then DragonGod slayer as he was making fried eggs.

"Okay Niisama." With that said she started doing her laps around the clearing. As Naruto was finishing up with the eggs a bright explosion went off in the middle of the clearing, fearing the worst "Wendy!" he yelled in a panic, he spotted her on her back several feet from the explosion with only scrapes and bruises. In the center of the crater was a women. She had fair skin with long, straight black hair that had bangs hanging on both sides of her cheeks.

PEERAGE MEMBERS

KING Naruto Uzumaki

BISHOP #1 Wendy Marvell


	3. Chapter 3

Getting into a defensive stance in front of Wendy to protect her from whatever caused the explosion. When the smoke cleared he noticed a women lying in the crater covered in cuts and bruises. He went to check on Wendy to make sure she was alright. Deciding that she needed medical attention he brought the unknown woman over to his hurt and began healing her.

 **Hours later**

"Nrahhg" The woman groaned as she slowly woke up. " Where am I? Better question how am I alive." She looked around noticing she wasn't in her clan compound. She then noticed Naruto. " Minato sama!" She yelled before jumping and wrapping him into a bone crushing hug.

Slightly confused as to how this woman knows his father. _Hmm sama huh? Hehe you had yourself a looker dad._ "Sorry to burst your bubble Miss but Minato was my name of my father. I'm the great and awesome Naruto Uzumaki sama! Now could you tell me who you are beautiful?" He questioned her resulting in a pink dusting to cross her cheeks.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha I was a knight for your father I specialize in swordsmanship and fire magic. Although I have other skills those two are my most powerful skills now how about you tell me about yourself and the cutie behind you and why you weren't born in the leaf village."


	4. Chapter 4

Looking at the now identified Mikoto he replied, " Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I use my mother's maiden name to protect myself from the enemies my father has made over the years. I was transported to this world known as Earth Land shortly after my birth, I was raised by a Dragon Goddess named Lilly. She taught me magic capable of killing Gods called God slayer magic, magic able to kill dragons called Dragon slayer magic. My father sealed all jutsu knowledge into my body, along with his remaining peerage pieces, and all my mother's sword techniques and scrolls for sealing and what she knew about her chakra chains." He finished looking at her noticing her look of disbelief he turned to a tree and thought. _I'll show her some DragonGod slayer magic and I get to blow things up it's a win win!_

Sky Dragons Roar! With the breath attack causing the tree to explode into nothing but splinters. "You see that Wendy? That's what you will be able to do when I'm done teaching you, now Wendy I do think it's only fair that you introduce yourself the show a roar for me so I can see how strong your roar is." Said Naruto looking at his handy work of an exploded tree. _There's nothing strong to fight nothing to give me a good workout. Deliora you better give me a workout or I'm going to kill you...I was going to kill you anyway. If you don't give me a good fight… I'm talking to myself again aren't I?_

"My name is Wendy Marvel I am the rook of niisama and I was raised by the Sky Dragon Gandeeney. She raised me like her own daughter and taught me magic that I still haven't mastered yet." Finishing that she looked a bit sad knowing she couldn't help her niisama. " But niisama said he will help me learn and master my magic."

"Alright now that introductions are finished we should head over ttona country called Brago to kill a demon that goes by the name of Deliora. Once we finish that we will head over to the Sun Village and meet up with a dragon by the name of Atlas, he is a fire dragon with the title of the blaze dragon. Hopefully he will allow us to stay in his village until a permanent base of operations can be either built or found." With that said he didn't wait for a reply before walking off to what he thought was the direction of Brago.

"If he's anything like his father he will have a horrible sense of direction." Mikoto said to Wendy. "Better catch up to him and show him the right way, how does that sound? You get to help by leading the way." Mikoto said to the little bluenette. "Well go after him and lead the way or else he will get lost in a matter of minutes." With that said Wendy went chasing after her king with the intent of leading them to Brago.

On the way to Brago they came across a village in ruins, corpses lying on the gravel pathway, buildings ablaze, the snow was keeping the corpses from rotting, but the small village was devoid of any signs of life. "Wh what could have done something like this niisama?" Asked Wendy who was being carried by Mikoto.

"Deliora… guess mom was right when she said it needed to be killed no regular mage could hope to stand up against something as powerful as a demon of Zeref. We should," he was interrupted by the sounds of coughing coming from under one of the collapsed buildings.

END

A/N

I have decided to have Naruto be like Deidara with his love for blowing things up. He will also have absolutely no sense of direction.

Who do you want in the peerage and how would that person meet Naruto

Peerage Members

King Naruto Uzumaki

Bishop #1 Wendy Marvel Age 4

Minatos Peerage

Knight Mikoto Uchiha


End file.
